wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Candice Michelle
) | birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | resides =Los Angeles, California | billed = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | trainer = Dave Finlay Arn Anderson Trish Stratus John Cena CM Punk | debut = November 15, 2004 | released = June 19, 2009 }}Candice Michelle Beckman better known as Candice Michelle is an American model, actress, and retired professional wrestler, best known for her time with World Wrestling Entertainment. Biography Candice Michelle wasn't just another pretty face. A native of Milwaukee, the beautiful brunette moved to Los Angeles at the age of 19 to pursue a career in show business. After finding some success in modeling and acting, the stunner applied for the 2004 WWE Diva Search. While she didn't win the competition, Candice was quickly signed to the Raw roster. Although she first made her mark in WWE as eye candy, Candice soon earned a reputation as a woman who could mix it up in the ring. Training with fabled Four Horseman grappler Arn Anderson, Candice developed into a fighting machine. Her stellar bouts with Trish Stratus and Mickie James proved it. At Vengeance in 2007, Candice reached the peak of her WWE career when she defeated Melina for the Women's Championship, becoming the first Diva Search contestant to win the title. The beauty would hold the championship for nearly four months before dropping it to Beth Phoenix at No Mercy in October. Candice would continue to compete in the women's division, but repeated injuries to her clavicle would stop her from achieving the success she previously enjoyed. In 2009, Candice and WWE parted ways, but the sexy, smart and powerful Diva's looks and talent would not be soon forgotten. - WWE.com Other media Music videos In December 2011, Candice along with Torrie Wilson filmed Lilian Garcia's music video "U Drive Me Loca". Television and modeling During the week of November 5, 2007, Candice appeared on five episodes of Family Feud with several other WWE superstars and Divas. Also in 2007, Candice Michelle was No. 82 on AskMen.com's "100 Most Desirable Women" list. Beckman appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway, in an episode where the contestants were challenged to design wrestling attire for several of WWE's female wrestlers. Beckman made a special appearance on the November 12, 2008 episode of Redemption Song, which is hosted by fellow WWE wrestler Chris Jericho, with several other Divas. She also appeared in the February 2009 issue of FLEX magazine. ; Go Daddy Beckman gained national attention in 2005 when she appeared in a commercial for internet domain provider Go Daddy, which aired during Super Bowl XXXIX. She played a character named "Nikki Cappelli" who had trouble with a snapped spaghetti strap on her tank top as she testified before a panel holding broadcast censorship hearings. The commercial was a parody of the 2004 "wardrobe malfunction" in which Janet Jackson's right breast was exposed. She then became widely known as "Miss GoDaddy.com" and the "Go Daddy Girl". The following year, she was featured in several more Go Daddy commercials. During the 2006 NFC playoffs, she was featured cleaning windows. She later appeared in a commercial during Super Bowl XL, where she seduced an ABC executive to acquire an advertising slot for Go Daddy. She appeared in another commercial for Super Bowl XLI in 2007, where she danced in a room being doused with champagne. Beckman appeared on American Chopper to promote the commercial as well as Go Daddy's custom made chopper. In 2008, she was featured in her fourth consecutive Go Daddy commercial for Super Bowl XLII, entitled "White Light", but Fox refused to air it. Personal life On May 7, 2005, she married Ken Gee Ehrlich, a Los Angeles chiropractor. Together they have three daughters: AkiAnne Rose, born May 23, 2010, Ryumi Grace, born October 20, 2012 and Aloha Von Ehrlich, born July 17, 2015. She has a tattoo of the word "faith" on her inner wrist, which she considers a "personal affirmation". It is also a reminder, in her words, to "believe in myself and have 'faith'". She got the tattoo, which was documented on the reality show LA Ink, after breaking her collarbone in 2007. The tattoo is also related to her Christian beliefs. When Candice made her return, she had new tattoos on her back, her new tattoos are of five stars, which starts at the lower part of her back then finished at the middle of her back. Candice, along with Batista, Shelton Benjamin, and Josh Mathews, represented WWE at the 2008 Democratic National Convention in an effort to persuade fans to register to vote in the 2008 Presidential election. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WWE Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE 24/7 Championship (1 time) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/candicemichelle/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/mrs_candice_michelle/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/divacandicem Category:WWE Alumni Category:2004 Debuts Category:2009 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE 24/7 Champions